Shitty Birthday -Holiday One-Shot-
by xXxLone ProdigyxXx
Summary: Team Jiraiya was making it's way to Yukigakure the Village Hidden In The Snow to attend the Chuunin Exams... but it didn't end as they thought it would be. Contains OC and Slight MinaKushi.


Snow slowly and gracefully plummeted on the ground, that was covered by the same material, as a group made of four people was crossing the snow path.

This group or rather team was the already famous team Jiraiya, that were drapped with thick clothes from head to toe.

Kushina was wearing a buttoned up white coat, silk white gloves, black pants and black boots.

Minato was wearing a blue sweater with a green scarf around his neck, green silk gloves, blue pants and green boots.

The last pre-teen, Nuaseru, seemed to be in his usual attire but if someone would look more closely, his clothes were thicker than his usual form-fitting ones.

The sensei still had the same clothes, like if he was unaffected by the low temperature.

Jiraiya looked at his students, Minato and Kushina were chatting happily despite they weren't accostumed to this weather while Nuaseru was slightly away, looking grumpy.

' _He has been like this all day long... maybe _' Jiraiya thought, looking at the raven-haired kid. Nuaseru had his arms crossed, a frown on his face and was glaring at his own feet.

'' Nuaseru, Why aren't you enjoying such a beautiful landscape? '' It wasn't the white haired man who asked him, Minato beated him to it.

'' That isn't of your concern '' The boy clad in black replied without granting them a look. Kushina frowned, glaring at him.

'' You're so rude today! What's your problem, Teme? '' That came without a doubt from Kushina, that planted her face in front of Nuaseru's to which he adverted his own gaze to the left, as his glare intensified.

Jiraiya patted the boy's head before letting it rest there to which he glared this time at him.

'' Maybe it is because today, it is a special date '' Their sensei said, smiling with his eyes closed.

'' Christmas Holidays? '' Kushina and Minato asked at the same time to which Jiraiya laughed loudly while Nuaseru grumped.

'' Close enough '' Jiraiya said while grinning with a nod. '' Today is Nuaseru's birthday, he is now ten years old '' The older man revealed to them before patting him roughly as Nuaseru nearly faceplanted because of it.

'' Your birthday is on Christmas!? '' The duo shouted him in unison to which he looked at them -not glaring anymore- annoyed.

'' It's just a date... '' He grumped with his arms crossed while rolling his eyes in the process.

'' Just a date? '' The red-head of the group asked him while mimicking his crossed arms.

'' It's the celebration of the day you were born '' Jiraiya said to him with a smile, as Nuaseru looked at them, thinking.

'' Meaning? '' The now ten years old asked rethorically as he looked up to the white dotted sky.

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Kushina were trying to convince the birthday boy in being happy for this day, the other boy, Minato, was preparing a snowball on his right hand.

He cocked his arm back and... throwed it directly into Nuaseru's face.

As he wasn't paying attention, the hit made him stumble back, eventually losing his balance and falling butt first to the snow covered ground.

The girl of the group started laughing as soon as Nuaseru fell, accompanied by Minato's one and their sensei's snickering,

The targeted boy wipped the snow off of his face, his cheeks now redenned because of the cold.

'' What are you lauhging at? '' the pre-teen asked them when their laughter died down.

'' Wipe that smile. Out. Of. Your. Face '' He ordered Minato that had a grin from ear to ear with his hands intertwined behind his head.

'' Why would I? '' The blonde asked to which Nuaseru started to make a snowball of his own on his hands with a smirk.

He throwed it at the blonde boy, that with widened eyes ducked the proyectile. Minato looked back and said '' That was so clo-WAAH! '' He didn't end his phrase because Nuaseru went running at him before lunging at the blonde, as they both fell to the ground.

'' You aren't going to start a fight! '' Kushina shouted, preparing to separate them.

Her teammates paid her next to none attention as they didn't interrupt their little struggle. Jiraiya came to her side and said '' They aren't fighting '' to which she replied '' but... they are... ''

'' Look at their faces '' The white-haired man said to his younger female companion and she did as told just to see Minato's wide smile that was (surprisingly) accompanied by Nuaseru's shorter one.

She smiled, seeing that he is enjoying his day at last, as the two boys continued rolling as the snow now covered them, what they didn't know was that they were reaching a slope... until it was to late.

'' What the fuck/hell?! '' The duo shouted at the same time as the now involuntary rolls made them hug eachother for dear life while going down hastily before stopping -face first- with their heads buried in the snow.

Kushina and Jiraiya went down, worried for them, just to see them in the same position an ostrich would be... head buried and body out, the only difference was that they were trying to get out without success.

Kushina started giggling as their sensei took them by their feet before getting the duo out. Their faces were completely red, in one part for the cold and in the other for being embarrased in front of the girl in they're group.

'' You look like two tomatoes! '' Kushina said, pointing at them, laughing. Nuaseru being the stubborn boy he is retorted with '' Says the one with red-head... '' wiping off her smile.

She puffed out her cheeks while glaring at him, clearly displeased with his comment, which in turn aggravated Minato.

'' You don't have to be so rude! '' The blonde said to the goth looking boy with a frown.

It seemed to impact positively on Nuaseru because he widened his eyes briefly.

Jiraiya putted them down before Kushina went to Minato, helping him to stand, she smiled at him a mild blush on her beautiful face to which Minato scratched the back of his head.

Nuaseru stood up by himself before Kushina stood again in front of him, tapping her foot with her arms crossed, obviously waiting for his sorry.

The boy clad in black looked at her in the eye, before sighing and whispering '' I'm sorry '' crossing his arms in the end and his gaze cast down.

He didn't see as Kushina smiled after his petition as she made her way to him until he was at arms lenght.

He looked up and saw her face -that was inches apart of his own- a big smile plastered over her face. What she did next surprised them all -even their sensei- she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a gentle hug.

He tensed up, being deprived of human contact for such a long time, as he tried to stifle an upcoming smile while his eyes watered up slightly.

The red-head disengaged herself of him, just to see him in the verge of crying. '' What's wrong? '' A sisterly tone coming off of his female teammate.

'' I-It's nothing '' He briefly stuttered wiping of the upcoming tears before smiling briefly at her, a hand on his waist.

They're touchy moment was ruined up by Minato, that gave a big sneeze, his cheeks were red and some of his mucus was dangling from his orifice.

'' Ew '' Kushina let out with a face of disgust as Jiraiya started laughing loudly, as if fate had decided it was joined by another sneeze but this time it came from the other boy, his appearance showing the same symptoms.

Jiraiya at this time sighed ' _They are both sick now _' He thought '' Well, it seems as you two are sick I will have to give you a ride... '' Their sensei said, displeased with the thought of using his chakra for a 'ride' instead of his beloved _research_.

He starte making hand-signs at fast pace, so to end early this little mess, before bitting his thumb until it drew blood and slamming the same hand on the ground.

***POOF***

A huge cloud of white smoke covered them before it was wipped off by homonguos toad. The skin of toad a dull, dusty red, but around it's eyes, lips and torso were brighter red markings. It had a scar over his left eye. It was wearing a large blue happi vest while carrying a massive dosu blade on his left hip. It also was smoking from a large kiseru pipe.

'' Why had you summoned me Jiraiya? '' It said, a deep, commanding voice that captivated the kids.

'' Well... you see Bunta, the kids were playing around but they got their heads buried in snow... and now they are catching a cold... so, I would like to give them a ride to the Snow village '' Jiraiya said, a nervous smile on his face as he was scratching his cheek.

'' Hmm '' Bunta hummed looking at the boys and girl, Kushina was looking at him with awe while the two boys were hugging themselves, trying to retain their temperature.

'' Okay.. '' The toad let out extending one of his massive hands.

**-Yukigakure(Village Hidden In the Snow)-**

After getting there, they instantly went to an hotel. They rented two rooms (One for the Genins and other for the sensei) and after that they went to the hot springs, the three males went to the male one while Kushina went to the other one.

Jiraiya was enjoying the heat as soon as he got in the springs, he even jumped into the water as soon as he saw it!

Meanwhile, Minato and Nuaseru had their feets on the water with a wet towel on their heads and another dry one around their form.

The duo sneezed again, this time in unison.

'' What shitty birthday '' Nuaseru said smoothly to which Jiraiya and Minato started to laugh hard, the boy himself joining them moments later.

**-END OF ONESHOT-**


End file.
